El conocimiento es eterno
by eljefe2000
Summary: Mimi invita a Izzy al parque de diversiones, pero algo sale mal y este termina en el hospital... Mimi preocupada se queda a cuidarlo, ¿podrá mimi salvar a la persona que ama? - Escrito para el proyecto 1-8 reto echo por Freyja af-Folkvangr


Disclaimer: esta historia es un reto impuesto por Freyja af-Folkvangr, me pareció muy interesante y como no puso especificación, lo voy a hacer un longfic, no durará mucho de todos modos, espero que te guste... esto es para el proyecto 1-8

Digimon no me pertenece, de ser así Koushiro y Mimi se habrían casado al final, además 02 habría sido muy diferente...

—¿Como me metí en esto?— dijo el portador del conocimiento para si mismo mientras se dirigía al parque de diversiones para ver a su amiga de la infancia—

Hace unos días el y Mimi habían intercambiado algunas palabras y terminaron acordando que se vería ese día en el parque...

—¿Por que llegaste tarde?— dijo su amiga viendo con reproche al cansado Kou—

—Tenía que arreglar mi computadora, no pensé que me llevará media hora hacerlo— dijo el chico de forma tranquila mientras veía a la portadora de la pureza—

—Bueno, te perdonó Kou— dijo Mimi viendo a su amigo—

—Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas asi— dijo el enojado Izzy-

—Bueno, entremos al parque— dijo Mimi arrastrando a su amigo directo al parque de diversiones—

Se estaban divirtiendo, y aveces surgían recuerdos de cuando estaban en el digimundo... la noche llegó y tuvieron que irse a su casa pero...

—Creo que olvide mi bolso en el parque— dijo Mimi apuntó de regresar—

—No te preocupes, yo voy por el— dijo koushiro mientras regresaba al parque— adelantate— le dijo a Mimi antes de entrar al parque de diversiones—

Ella cruzó la calle y espero a koushiro, hasta que lo vio cruzando la calle con su bolso...

—Koushiro!— le gritó Mimi a su amigo mientras sonreía, hasta que algo apago su sonrisa— cuidado!— grito al ver un camión que venía en ese momento por la calle—

Por desgracia cuando Kou volteo era tarde, el bolso salió volando y el pelirojo estaba a unos metros de donde el camión se frenó, inerte, sin moverse ni para levantarse... La asustada mimi llamó a la ambulancia que no tardó en llegar, después de que llegarán al hospital fue llevado a emergencias, mientras Mimi se quedaba preocupada en la sala de espera... Taichi y los demás no tardaron en llegar al hospital al oír la noticia, por suerte le informaron a joe, y el ya se encontraba como el médico en jefe del caso de Kou...

—No fue tu culpa Mimi— dijo Sora tratando de ayudar a su amiga-

—Yo fui quien olvido el bolso— dijo Mimi con las lágrimas de fuera—

—Chicos— dijo joe con su bata de médico saliendo del consultorio— hay algo que deben escuchar— dijo en un tono que parecia que le costaba trabajo no llorar—

Los niños elegidos se dirigieron a ver como estaba su amigo...

—Koushiro esta estable— dijo joe mientras llegaban al cuarto donde estaba Izzy—

—¿Que quiere decir con estable, sempai?— dijo Mimi muy preocupada por Izzy—

—El camión le destrozó varias costillas y le rompió los huesos de las piernas, también le causó fracturas graves en el cráneo causándole un coma que, sinceramente, es muy difícil que despierte— dijo joe viendo a sus amigos— lo siento chicos, pero Kou esta muy grave y posiblemente no despierte— dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla y se quitaba los lentes—

—¿Cual es la posibilidad de que despierte?— dijo Tai al ver a Mimi en estado de shock y a los demás tratando de hacerla reaccionar—

—Sí en seis meses no despierta... lo habremos perdido— dijo Joe viendo al líder de los primeros niños elegidos—

—Vamos Kou no te puedes rendir— dijo el impulsivo chico viendo a la camilla donde estaba el informático conectado a varios tubos—

—Es inútil, no puede escucharte— dijo Joe con mucha autoridad—

—No puedo dejar que muera, es mi amigo— dijo Taichi con impotencia por no poder ayudar a Izzy—

—¡También es mi amigo, pero no puedo hacer nada, sólo el tiempo puede!— dijo el portador de la sinceridad mientras lloraba—

—Joe-sempai— dijo Taichi más calmado—

—Siendo estudiante, aún no se mucho, pongo en riesgo mi lugar en la escuela de medicina, pero me arriesgo por que es mi amigo— dijo viendo al mal herido Koushiro—

—Joe tiene razón Tai— dijo Matt viendo a su amigo— todos estamos preocupados, pero sólo el tiempo puede ayudar a nuestro amigo— dijo el portador de la amistad viendo al portador del valor—

—Mimi, ¿quieres quedarte con el?— le pregunto joe a su amiga—

—Claro joe-sempai— dijo Mimi viendo a Joe—

—Yo volveré en la mañana, cuida bien de el— dijo mientras salía del consultorio—

—Será mejor que nosotros también vayamos a descansar— dijo Yamato mientras veía a los demás—

—Sí, vamos, el esta en buenas manos— dijo sora mientras sacaba de ahi a sus amigos—

Una vez que se fueron todos Mimi pudo hablar mejor con el herido chico

—No te preocupes Kou, yo te cuido— dijo Mimi sobando con delicadeza la cabeza del informático—

Mimi se acomodó en la silla y se durmió, para no alejarse en ningún momento de Koushiro acercó su silla a la cama de Kou...


End file.
